Ben 10
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Lol, I kinda gave up on thinking of a title for this one. For those of you who read my DC stories you may want to get a bit familiar with Ben 10 (you don't have to) because I am working on a chapter story that will be DC Ben 10 cross. :) This story has spanking..


I wrote this over a year ago, it's my first spanking story and i know theres alot of mistakes but try to ignore them. This is to take place during the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. There was a plot bunny and i took it :3 anyhoo, for those of you who have watched it i realize there was an alien also in Kevin's car at the time (just forget him :P ) I forgot to add him and he didnt really fit in the way i changed it. Kuddos to all you who read this. Now, enjoy!

"You don't talk to Gwen that way!" Kevin slammed on the brakes as he turned to look at an angry Ben Tennyson.

"I'll talk to her anyway I want!" Ben shot back, green eyes furious. At that comment Kevin had had enough. Kevin may have had a bad past, but he still knew that Ben had taken his disrespect too far. Ben's face showed alarm as Kevin unbuckled hastily and stomped around the car to Ben's door where he opened it and against Ben's protests reached over Ben and unbuckled him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Ben tried to escape as Kevin grabbed his left wrist, covering the omnitrix.

"We'll be right back, Gwen," Kevin said closing Ben's door. Ben struggled to pry the solid calloused hand off his smaller wrist.

"What are you doing Kevin? Let me go!" Kevin ignored him. The seventeen year old, still covering the omnitrix, threw the fifteen year old, against a boulder, not hard to hurt him though.

"You really need to learn to watch yourself. I may be new to this good guy stuff, but I still know disrespect when I see it," Ben's eyes softened a shade as he stopped fighting. Kevin continued to drill Ben with his dark eyes. "My father was never around to teach me right from wrong, and though I know yours does, I think you need a reminder. Gwen is your cousin and it's not fair for you to be mean to her, even if you're scared."

With that, Kevin sat down on a nearby rock, and before Ben could even protest he was lying face down over Kevin's sturdy knees. To make sure Ben didn't try anything funny, Kevin pinned Ben's omnitrix hand to his back, and as Ben's angered orders fell on deaf ears Kevin started smacking Ben's bottom.

Ben's eyes widened as he realized Kevin was seriously going to punish him. And although Ben was decent strength, Kevin was way stronger. It only took six hard rhythmic slaps to result in tears from Ben. Kevin kept going. He spanked harder and directed Ben's thighs as Ben kicked and screamed to try and escape. "Stop! Kevin! I will never forgive you for this! I will send you back to Null Void!" At the threat Kevin considered absorbing something hard to really pound it into Ben, but decided against it. He needed to keep his cool. Kevin continued to spank Ben. He needed to break him so that they could get past it. By fifteen swats Ben was openly sobbing, Kevin figured it was the right time to ask questions;

"Ben, what is this spanking for?" Ben was in no mood to talk while he sobbed and hiccupped for breath. But Kevin wanted an answer so he bopped Ben five times fast on his thighs.

"Uh- for being disrespectful to Gwen and you and, and" Five more smacks.

"And?" Kevin asked.

"Uh-" Ben stammered trying to remember. "And for threatening to send you back to Null Void?" He mostly asked.

"Good," Kevin nodded. Kevin gave Ben ten more swats equally placed about his sit spots and thighs. He then stopped and let Ben cry for a moment over his lap while thinking what to do next. He knew he should try and comfort the teen, he just felt awkward doing it.

Finally Kevin picked the crying boy up and carefully placed him in the crook of his arm. Awkward at first, Ben started to cuddle up to the older teenager. Kevin brushed Bens sweaty hairs aside of his face. Bens violent shaking finally wore of and he wiped a few more tears with his sleeve.

"We should get back to the car, I'm sure Gwen is getting worried," Kevin said quietly. Kevin stood

Ben up to face him. "When we get back I want you to apologize to Gwen and watch yourself from now on." Kevin found talking to Ben this way awkward but as soon as Kevin finished saying that Ben lunged forward and hugged Kevin around the chest sobbing once more. The well built teen just comforted him for a little bit longer.

Finally the two walked back to the car. Seeing his tear stained face, Gwen got out of the car and cautiously went to her younger cousin.

"What's wrong?" She asked placing her hands on his warm face. Ben broke down again sobbing and wetting Gwen's navy sweater.

"I am so sorry Gwen, I was a jerk to you and you didn't deserve that kind of treatment." Figuring it best not to ask questions at the moment Gwen accepted the apology. Kevin placed a sturdy hand on Bens shoulder and then suggested they not waste any more time.

So the three teenagers got in the car and drove off. Ben remained quiet for a while listening to his cousin and Kevin talk. He drifted off at one point so he wasn't sure if they had discussed Ben's punishment, but didn't really care anyways, although he hated to admit it, but Kevin was right.


End file.
